


The Ragnarök Connection

by moonmirroir



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Canon Continuation, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonmirroir/pseuds/moonmirroir
Summary: What ever happened after Lelouch's parents faded into C's world? And how did Lelouch convince Suzaku to join his plan and form the Zero Requiem?Set immediately before the "One month later" in the twenty first episode of Code Geass's second season, "The Ragnarök Connection"





	

C.C looked up at the pair cautiously. “And you two, what are you planning to do now?”

Suzaku was taken aback. So many things had happened in such a short span of time. His own desires for the outcome of it all had been muddled beyond recognition. And yet, a seed of clarity was edging its way towards the front of his mind, desperate to sprout. He tried to shake off his thoughts as C.C continued.

“You rejected Charles’s plan. Instead, you chose reality and the forward march of time.”

He dipped his head, absorbing the truth as C.C spoke it.

“However,”-

Suzaku jerked his head back up. “She won’t stop for a moment to let my thoughts settle, will she?!” He thought angrily. He’d been through too much today. A man could only take so much. He knew what she was about to say. The cold fact that interrupted the merging path Lelouch and him were finally beginning to share.

“I know, Lelouch is the person who murdered Euphie,” He interrupted, readying his sword and correcting his position to a battle stance.

“What of it?” replied Lelouch. His gaze was angry, bordering on murderous as his Geass gleamed out of his eyes like a threat. “I told you why. She was simply a cog in the machine of my plans. A pawn. A firestarter for the flame of the Black Knights.”

Suzaku trembled, sword shaking in his hands. His stance slipped slightly, disturbed by what he knew in his heart to be a lie.

C.C watched the two. While they were currently caught in a moment of heated silence, she could tell that their bodies were carrying on a fully-fledged conversation. With every twitch of Suzaku’s hands, and flick of Lelouch’s eyes, they were carrying out a battle more dangerous than any war fought with knightmares. It was first and foremost a battle of dominance. The twos dynamic had been constantly shifting since the beginning of the first black rebellion. Lelouch had primarily held the position of dominance. He was Zero, leader of the Black Knights. He had freed Suzaku from the bonds of the Empire when they wrongly imprisoned him. He kept secret his identity, tricking even those closest to him in the Black Knights. And yet, it was all thanks to Suzaku. After all, it was Suzaku who defied his officer in the Shinjuku ghetto and rescued Lelouch, allowing him to become Zero. Suzaku hadn’t been totally helpless either, standing his own against the Black Knights as Lancelot, keeping his own secret in the process. And it was Suzaku, in the end, who was the only one Lelouch could trust to protect Nunnally. The complication of it all prompted C.C to remain quiet, and simply observe.

Suzaku tried to force himself to stop trembling, even as Lelouch penetrated him with the cold hard gaze of his Geass riddled eyes. He hadn’t said anything, yet. Treating their back and forth as a game of chess. One move at a time.

“I,“ tried Suzaku, steadying himself. He couldn’t even think. He drew in a breath and whispered, “Do you lie… do you lie because your father desired a world of truth?”

Lelouch’s eyes widened slightly and then narrowed as he stepped back, albeit only minutely.

Suzaku finally gained a small about of nerve and lowered his sword, anchoring it to the floor to straighten his position.

“You said it yourself, that you would oppose everything he stands for,” he continued, dragging his eyes across the floor and up Lelouch, finally landing on his eyes. “Is that why? Why you would lie to me? Lie to Nunnally?” His face pulled back in pain.

“I see,” said Lelouch quietly, the emotion reigned back from his voice. “It seems you can’t stand for me to be an emotionless robot after all.”

Suzaku chuckled dryly, “And what ever gave you that impression in the first place?” His gaze melted softly. “Just because I turned you in? Because I did my job I-“ He stopped again, emotion overwhelming his thoughts.

“Suzaku,” Lelouch said in a tone that only -he- could say Suzaku’s name with. He tilted his posture toward the floor, a half bow in Suzaku’s direction. “You’ve caught me.”

Suzaku gripped his arms around his sword. “I knew it!” he exclaimed, mostly to himself. “Lelouch… we’ve been fighting towards the same goal all this time. I knew you- I know you wouldn’t have wanted to throw away a project like the special zone. Something so close to the world Nunally wants.” His eyes sparkled happily at the realization. 

“Yes… although truth be told it did do me a favor or two. Destroying it,” Lelouch’s voice crumpled slightly in pain. “I’ve realized that it isn’t just Nunnally I want to help.” He closed his eyes and sighed. “The special zone, while a step in the right direction, still obeyed the overall status quo. The tyranny of Britannia would not have been stopped with one piece of its land detached and handed back into caring hands. No. For the world to be right, Britannia cannot be piloted from the inside.” His eyebrows knitted themselves together as he replaced his contacts with a signature dramatic flourish. “It must be destroyed. Like a fire raging through a crowded and decaying forest, we shall burn Britannia to its knees. And with this healing fire, the world shall be born again!”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know any errors you spot!  
> As always, this may be continued, it may not be. Just wanted to put in my two cents about the time break in The Ragnarök Connection.  
> I've recently returned to the Code Geass fandom, let's see how long this current obsession lasts!


End file.
